User talk:Cayo85
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki! We are happy that you have joined our wiki and hope you enjoy your stay. I would like to leave with you our policies page, so that you may be up-to-date with the rules and regulations of this site. Please follow them to the best of your ability and enjoy yourself. ~NOTASTAFF Ryun Uchiha (Ten Tailed Fox, Getsueikirite-taichou) (talk) 03:41, June 16, 2010 (UTC) There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. Policies and guidelines have been developed on Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki to further our goal of creating a informative, yet fun, and creative Bleach fan fiction database. Policies apply to all editors. Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki strives to create a welcoming and fun environment for those who are civil to and assume good faith in others, seek consensus in discussions, and work towards the goal of creating an increasingly comprehensive database about everything in our own Bleach fan fiction universe. Policies need to be approached with common sense; adhere to the spirit rather than the letter of the rules, and be prepared to ignore the rules on the rare occasions when they conflict with the goal of improving the wiki. What are Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki's Policy's? See also * Bleach Fan Fiction Wikia Rules and Regulations - Seireitou Administration Uhm.. I don't think it was right that you uploaded the Aizen's form into Ten's article without his permission. Just sayin... 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 16:04, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Nothing really I'll add your name to the list of people and right now ur under probation which means after I see how much you improve while your here then you'll be a full-member Grizzaka 20:08, December 23, 2010 (UTC) well Grizzake, whut you man how i improve. you mean on doing characters? Cayo85 20:39, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but unfortinatuly I have to get two other members to approve you and then we need to do an RP to test ur skills I'm really sorry but for now you'll have to wait I'm such an idiot and one more thing u can post on My talk page instead of ur's to reply to me Grizzaka 21:19, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Valhalla and the Tournament of Greatest Warrior. Valhalla and the Tournament of Greatest Warrior. Wish to take part in it? This a tournament that I am making in two weeks and its for Gravity Force members since I am one or other BFF members if I allow them. You don't have to just I find your character unique, I am just gathering different people to take part. Sidenote, so you don't think as creator of a tournement rp I will make my character win I will not take part in it.Td5 12:49, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Shiro Like i said its frowned upon and is so widely done that its hard to keep under control to recolor canon images. I personally hate it when someone recolors a canon image. And the Hichigo image can you please find a pic of a inner hollow that doesnt look like hichi?--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 17:42, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :Um, You cant demand anything of anyone.... they often times will ignore you...... If you don't want someone using your "OC" then ask them nicely. You'll see that you get a much kinder response and in my opinion there is a difference between an OC and a fanon character.... OC often denotes when someone draws an image for a personal story, not when they are on a Fanon website such as this where we use images from all sources (using an image as a description of appearance doesn't constitute claiming as an OC) the content within the article is what makes the original character, not the image.--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい''']] (talk to Fenix!) 14:24, February 14, 2011 (UTC)